Douxie
Douxie (pronounced: Duke-see) is an upcoming character of Wizards and a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters and Part Two of 3Below. He is a student of Arcadia Oaks Academy and employee of GDT Arcane Books. History Backstory Not much is known about Douxie's backstory, only that he's mentioned to be attending Arcadia Oaks Academy, the rival school of Arcadia Oaks High. He has a job as a part-time waiter in Benoit's French Bistro and works as at GDT Arcane Books. Trollhunters (Part Three) Charming Claire Douxie arrives at Arcadia Oaks High as a student to tell people of the upcoming Battle of the Bands contest. When Claire accidentally drops her books, he picks them up and starts flirting with her, Mary, and Darci (much to Jim's jealousy) and advises them to enter the contest (even though he says that his band, Ash Dispersal Pattern, will win anyway). Waiter at Benoit's French Bistro Sometime later, when Jim, Claire (who has been taken over by Morgana), Toby, and Darci go to the Benoit's French Bistro for a double date, Douxie waits on their table and they order steaks (while he does some more flirting with the girls, making Jim and Toby more jealous in the process). He is also really weirded out when Claire asks for a steak raw, dripping with blood (albeit she is being controlled by Morgana). When he returns with their orders, he tries to express his desire to hear Claire's band, but Morgana forces him to leave them be. He looked briefly suspicious, but then apologizes and leaves (which pleases Jim). Battle of the Bands During the Eternal Night War, when a Gumm-Gumm soldier is about to attack Mary and Darci, Douxie saves them by attacking it with his guitar saying, "I always hated those twits." He then asks the awestruck girls if they're okay. 3Below (Part One) Cameo Douxie makes a brief cameo appearance during "Lightning in a Bottle". He was seen walking past Seamus and his disappointed, racist father as they walk into their car, but he just shrugs them off and walks away. 3Below (Part Two) Post-Eternal Night Two weeks following the Eternal Night War, Douxie is seen serving food for Barbara, Strickler, and AAARRRGGHH!!! at the bistro. Later on in "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)", he serves Aja and Steve a Sweetheart Milkshake with two straws. Meeting Aja In "Luug's Day Out", Douxie finds Aja running around town, calling out for her missing dog. He wishes he could help her, but he is unable to leave the shop he was currently working in. When Aja wonders why he has so many jobs, he says that it's because the residents in Arcadia barely pay a tip, so he has to work at more than one job in order to make ends meet. He then offers to see Aja's future by reading her palm and notices that she has a large travel line, and he wonders if she's taken any "big trips" lately. When she suddenly rushes off after hearing her dog barking nearby, Douxie remarked to himself that he should've seen that coming before he reenters the shop. Wizards (Part One) TBA... Physical Appearance Douxie is tall and has fluffy black hair with indigo streaks. If looked closely, he has a small scar on his left hand, about over his thumb area. He appears to be older than Jim and his friends and speaks with an Irish accent. He wears a black sweatshirt, gray jeans, and black high-tops. He also wears a skull-shaped necklace around his neck and wristbands (two on his right side and a watchband on his left). Personality Not much is really known about Douxie. Throughout most of Part Three of Trollhunters, he is shown to be somewhat kind, calm, charming, respectful, and flirting towards girls, especially Claire. Douxie doesn't take almost anything offensively, and is often quite nice to people. He takes no offense when Claire (who was being controlled by Morgana) calls him a servant and tells him to leave them. He also doesn't speak up against Jim when he's in a jealous streak. In Part Two of 3Below, he seems to have a helpful and well-meaning side as he genuinely wanted to help Aja search for her missing dog, but he was unable to leave his shop. Apparently, he is also a hard worker since he has to work in more than one job in order to make ends meet, due to a lot of people paying him little tips. However, there might be something more to Douxie, not only due to his knowledge of the Gumm-Gumms, but also his great distaste of them. He's also made a lot of accurate predictions while reading Aja's palm (though it's unclear whether he was just using cold reading or if he does indeed have special skills). Powers & Abilities Powers *'Above-Average Physiology': Douxie appears to be stronger and more agile than a teenager his age. **'Strength': He is shown to be strong enough to knock down a Gumm-Gumm troll with an air kick, as well as knocking it out cold with a good whack on the head with his guitar. **'Agility': He is able to leap high enough into the air to air-kick a Gumm-Gumm. Abilities *'Guitarist': Douxie is skilled with a guitar, as his own band won the Battle of the Bands many times in the past. *'Moonlighter': It should be mentioned that Douxie is able to work in more than one job so he could make his ends meet. He works in a book store as an employee during the day and at a restaurant as a waiter in the evening. *'Waiter': Douxie is shown to be a competent waiter. *'Palmist': As revealed in 3Below, Douxie has some knowledge of palmistry as he can predict someone's future by reading their palms. He could tell that Aja has had "many travels" in the past and somewhat predicted that she would be taking "big trips". Equipment * Guitar: Douxie owns his own guitar. He once used it as a weapon to knock out a Gumm-Gumm when it attacks Mary and Darci. Relationships Claire Nuñez "I look forward to seeing you again, Fair Lady Claire." -Douxie to Claire in "Night Patroll" Douxie and Claire seem to see each other as good friends. In spite of Douxie almost always flirting with her while she blushes at his good looks and giggles at his banters (much to Jim's jealous), she merely sees him as a good friend as her heart belongs to Jim. Douxie often encourages Claire and her friends to participate in the Battle of the Bands, despite the fact that his band will be crushing it. Jim Lake Jr. They have little interactions, but Jim expresses jealousy and disdain towards Douxie whenever he charms his own girlfriend, Claire. Douxie seems to mutually respect Jim, yet was probably unaware of Jim whenever he's in a jealous streak (or even took any offense). Aja Tarron Aja and Douxie technically first met when she and her boyfriend, Steve, went on a date together at the end of "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)". Douxie serves them a Sweetheart Milkshake with two straws. When he says "bon appetite", Aja misunderstands and thinks there are bones in the shake, confusing Douxie, but he merely shrugs it off and leaves the couple alone. Later on, they briefly interact with each other in "Luug's Day Out" when Aja is looking for Luug (who has swallowed a prototype wormhole generator). He wishes he could help her search for her missing dog, but he is unable to, due to his work in the shop. He offers to see her future by reading her palm and notices that she has been on "big trips". Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Douxie's statement about the Gumm-Gumms in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" implies that there's something more to him, which could most likely play a major role in Wizards. **According to The Art of Trollhunters, Douxie has also (apparently) encountered a Nyalagroth. **In the episode "The Oath", an unknown person is seen assisting Merlin in build the Amulet of Daylight and is wearing the same two bracelets as Douxie, implying that he could be a wizard (and, by extension, Merlin's apprentice), albeit it is currently unconfirmed. ***If true, then Douxie is also speculated to be the main protagonist of Wizards ''(or, at least, one of the main characters). ***It's also rumored that Archie is Douxie's familiar (as they both have the same mostly black with some white color scheme and yellow eyes). *The shop Douxie works at, GDT Arcane Books, are the initials of the trilogy's creator, [[Guillermo Del Toro|'G'uillermo '''D'el T'oro]] ('GDT). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Wizards Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Heroes